Mythology : Kitsune
by Ray Barracuda
Summary: Namikaze Naruto di gigit oleh seekor Kitsune berbulu putih, sehingga membuat dirinya berubah menjadi makhluk mitologi yang sering di panggil Kitsune. Bersama sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke, kehidupan mereka berdua mulai berubah. Mereka berdua di paksa harus masuk kedalam dunia yang sama sekali tidak mereka berdua bayangkan sama sekali. No Yaoi! NaruSasu Friendship!


**A/N:** Hai saya hadir kembali dengan ide cerita segar yang entah kenapa ingin sekali menuangkannya dalam coretan-coretan di fanfiction ini. Seperti yang anda baca dari summary, fanfiction ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi salah satu makhluk mitologi yaitu Kitsune. Saya mencoba menampilkan unsur Drama, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horror, Romance, Slice of Life, dan Friendship di fiction kali ini. Saya harap para pembaca suka dengan ide saya kali ini.

_**Disclaimed: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OC, OOC, Typo and Etc.**_

Duduk yang manis, ambil cemilan, dan selamat membaca!

~•~

**Chapter 1: Pilot!**

Naruto mengejapkan mata berkali-kali. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah hp smartphone milik Sasuke yang sedang di tatapnya, balik ke sang sahabat, balik lagi ke hp smartphone, lalu balik lagi ke pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

"Kamu serius kita akan melakukan ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada enggan untuk melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas-jelas tahu jawabannya.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengangguk dengan mantap. "Bagaimana? Kita akan beraksi lagi kan?!" tanya pemuda raven.

Pemuda berambut pirang menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ini sudah kelima kalinya sang sahabat melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Dari lima kali yang di lakukan Sasuke dan dirinya, empat di antaranya berakhir tidak mengenakan di karenakan dirinya dan Sasuke mendekam di sel kepolisian Konoha selama satu hari setelah berhasil di tangkap oleh pihak kepolisian.

Memang apa yang di lakukan mereka berdua?

Mereka berdua melakukan suatu kegiatan yang bisa di bilang cukup berbahaya, memacu adrenaline, dan penuh dengan modal kenekatan. Mereka berdua melakukan kegiatan mencari tahu kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan cara meng-_hacking data _kantor kepolisian dan ikut terjun langsung di daerah TKP dengan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sama seperti saat ini, hp smartphone yang di pegang oleh Naruto adalah data yang sepertinya baru saja di hack oleh Sasuke, data tersebut mengenai kasus yang di duga tentang pembunuhan, dan di situ juga tertera lokasi, waktu pencarian, dan berapa personil kepolisian yang akan di kerahkan untuk penyelidikan. Itu semua akan di lakukan malam ini, dan mereka akan menyusuri daerah hutan Konoha tempat dimana terjadinya pembunuhan.

"Bagaimana? Kita akan beraksi lagi kan?!" sekali lagi pemuda raven menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Naruto mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah, tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku mengikuti kemauan gila mu itu Sasuke." pemuda pirang tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang di pikirkan sang sahabat sehingga nekat mengikuti setiap kegiatan tindak tanduk kepolisian untuk menangani kejahatan di kota Konoha.

Sasuke mengacungkan jari jempol kanannya, "Tenang saja, kali ini kita tidak akan tertangkap. Percayalah padaku." kata yang sama sering di ucapkan Sasuke, berharap sang sahabat pirangnya mempercayai perkataannya. Tapi Naruto sangsi bahwa perkataan Sasuke tidak berdampak buruk.

Tidak mau memulai perdebatan yang tidak penting, Naruto mengangguk pasrah seraya menyerahkan hp smartphone yang di tunjukan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

Melihat Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Yep! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, nanti malam aku jemput." memasukan hp smartphone dalam kantong celana panjangnya, Sasuke membalikan badan menuju motor Kawasaki miliknya yang terparkir di pekarangan apartemen Naruto, "Aku pastikan kali ini kita mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi!" berkata seperti itu Sasuke tancap gas pergi dari rumah Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya, tidak lupa berdoa kepada sang pencipta agar nanti malam dirinya tidak tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian, atau yang lebih parah dirinya akan mendekam kembali di sel kepolisian Konoha selama satu hari penuh.

"Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk." harap Naruto.

~•~

Lolongan panjang anjing hutan terdengar di telinga para pencari jejak yang di duga kasus pembunuhan, pihak kepolisian Konoha mengerahkan 10 anggota personilnya dan 1 orang berpangkat Sersan sebagai pimpinan dalam pencarian kali ini.

Sebenarnya kasus ini bukan hal baru, karena seminggu yang lalu setidaknya sudah di temukan 6 korban di lokasi yang sama, maka dari itu pihak kepolisian berharap bahwa hari ini mereka mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Sang Sersan yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghempaskan asapnya dengan asal, _'Semoga malam ini kita dapat menangkapnya,'_ harap putra dari kepala kepolisian Konoha, "Bagaimana Izumo? Apa kamu menemukan apa yang kita cari?" tanpa menghadap Izumo, Asuma terus mencari jejak pembunuh berantai tersebut.

"Tidak Sersan! Sepertinya jejaknya sudah mulai menghilang kembali." desah Izumo, di elusnya anjing kesayangannya yang di beri nama Blacky, "Ayo Blacky! Berusahalah menemukan jejak itu."

Asuma mendesah pasrah, menutup matanya sejenak Asuma beserta 10 personilnya terus berusaha mencari jejak yang mungkin bisa menjadi titik terang di balik kasus pembunuhan yang telah menewaskan 6 orang korban minggu lalu dan 1 orang korban hari ini.

Di bantu dengan dua buah senter, dua orang pemuda berusia 18 tahun membuntuti tindak tanduk pihak kepolisian yang sedang mencari jejak kasus pembunuhan. Jarak mereka dengan pihak kepolisian sekitar 20 meter.

Mereka berdua adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kira-kira malam ini mereka bisa menangkap pelakunya tidak ya?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memperhatikan langkahnya agar tidak ketahuan oleh pihak kepolisian yang sedang bertugas.

"Semoga saja mereka menemukannya dan berhasil menangkapnya." Naruto menjawab dengan tidak peduli, dalam benaknya hanya satu, yaitu berharap dirinya selamat ketika ketahuan oleh pihak kepolisian karena turut campur dalam masalah mereka, "Sasuke! Kamu yakin kita tidak ketahuan kali ini? Kalau sampai kita tertangkap lagi, aku pastikan kamu menerima akibatnya." Naruto menggertakan jari-jarinya seraya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menusuk jiwa dan raga. Dan menjanjikan kesakitan tiada akhir.

Sasuke memandang sang sahabat dengan horor, melihat tatapan itu Sasuke merasa tidak yakin bahwa kali ini mereka tidak akan tertangkap pihak kepolisian.

"Sersan sepertinya Blacky menemukan sesuatu." teriak Izuma, sang anjing kesayangan menggonggong dengan nyaring ke arah yang akan di tuju oleh mereka semua, "Ayo Blacky! Kita pasti dapat buruan kita hari ini." Izumo terus memegang tali sang anjing yang mulai berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

"Semuanya ikuti Izumo!" sebuah perintah di serukan Asuma kepada seluruh anggotanya kali ini, seluruh personil mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Izumo yang sudah lebih dulu berada di depan mereka, "Good job Izumo!" Asuma mengacung jari jempol kanannya seraya berlari mengikuti langkah Izumo.

Melihat pihak kepolisian mulai bergerak dengan cepat, kedua pemuda tersebut menambah kecepatan mereka untuk mengikuti pihak kepolisian yang tengah berlari.

Pemuda berambut raven berlari, "Ayo cepat Naruto! Nanti kita tertinggal oleh mereka!" Sasuke begitu bersemangat ketika melihat itu, berharap dirinya tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya di balik kasus pembunuhan berantai.

"Oh Kami-sama tidak lagi," Naruto mendesah pasrah seraya mengikuti Sasuke yang berlari, dirinya berlari dengan ogah-ogahan.

Pihak kepolisian harus puas dengan apa yang mereka temukan, yang mereka temukan adalah bangkai anjing liar yang sudah terkoyak isi perutnya, tanpa di duga Sasuke yang berlari dengan dengan sangat cepat hingga akhirnya sampai di belakang mereka tidak lebih 2 meter, sementara itu Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba bersembunyi di balik pohon berharap dirinya tidak terlihat oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Oh shit! Aku berlari terlalu cepat!" umpat Sasuke yang dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang berada di depannya.

Asuma sang Sersan menengok kebelakang dan mengarahkan senternya ke wajah sumber suara, beberapa detik kemudian sang Sersan mendesah, "Uchiha Sasuke? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Asuma dengan penuh intimidasi.

Pemuda raven yang tertangkap basah mencoba melirekskan gestur tubuhnya yang gugup akibat kelakuan bodohnya, "S-Sedang mencari angin Sersan Asuma." kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, tidak dapat di sangkal bahwa dirinya sedang gugup kali ini.

"Hmph! Kau yakin tentang itu Sasuke?" Asuma tahu bahwa sepertinya Sasuke membobol lagi data pihak kepolisian, mencoba untuk berkata kembali mulut Sasuke terasa keluh, "Mana teman pirangmu Sasuke?" tanya Asuma. Karena biasanya Uchiha Sasuke selalu bersama Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto yang samar-samar mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Asuma berkeringat dingin, _'Fuck! Harusnya aku tidak mengikuti kemauan si brengsek Uchiha ini.'_ harusnya Naruto sudah yakin bahwa kejadiannya akan jadi seperti ini.

"A-aku tidak tahu, m-mungkin Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Sersan dengan menggoyangkan gestur tubuhnya sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sedang gugup, _'Shit! Naruto pasti akan membunuhku kali ini.'_ batin Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah pasrah atas akan apa yang terjadi nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi lebih baik kamu ikut ke kantor dengan ku."

Asuma menggelengkan kepalanya, dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan salah satu bawahannya yang sedang tidak bertugas kali ini begitu suka dengan kasus seperti ini, "Aku yakin Itachi akan senang menemukan sang adik ada di kantornya pagi hari nanti." sang Sersan berusia 30 tahun menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Itachi yang mengurus segala keperluan dirinya, dirinya merasa tidak enak dengan sang kakak yang berusia 21 tahun. Lima kali tertangkap basah mengikuti tindak tanduk pihak kepolisian membuat sang kakak memijit keningnya dengan lelah, Sasuke kali ini pasrah dan tidak akan membantah setiap ucapan dari sang kakak nanti.

Melihat sepertinya ada penyesalan di mata Sasuke, Asuma mendesah lemah, "Tenang saja, aku akan bilang ke Itachi kalau aku yang mengajakmu ke sini." seraya merangkul pundak Sasuke, "Ayo kita kembali ke markas." perintah Asuma kepada seluruh personilnya.

Setelah pihak kepolisian pergi membawa Sasuke pergi, Naruto mendesah dan mulai berjalan untuk menuju rumah, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke nanti, Naruto hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tidak dapat hukuman dari sang kakak yang nampaknya sudah lelah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang begitu bebal.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja sobat." harap Naruto

~•~

Berjalan dengan gontai di tengah hutan Konoha, pemuda yang berstatus mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha terlihat begitu lelah dan capek.

Mengikuti kemauan sang sahabat membuat Naruto memijit pelipisnya, dirinya hanya bisa berharap esok hari bisa melihat sang sahabat berada di lingkungan kampus. Sejak kecil Naruto sudah bersahabat baik dengan Sasuke.

Namikaze Naruto adalah anak kedua pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, kakaknya Namikaze Menma sedang menjalan bisnis keluarga di Tokyo bersama kedua orang tuanya, Naruto bersih kukuh tidak ikut bersama keluarganya ke Tokyo karena dirinya lebih senang hidup di kota Konoha.

Setiap satu bulan sekali sang ibu selalu berkunjung ke Konoha untuk melihat keadaan sang anak bungsu. Fisik Naruto merupakan _carbon copy_ dari sang ayah. Rambut pirang dan bermata blue sapphire menjadi ciri khas Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Minato, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di kedua pipi pemuda 18 tahun tersebut.

Semakin lama berjalan, tubuh Naruto semakin tidak enak, ada sebuah perasaan takut ketika berjalan menuju jalanan yang akan membawanya ke apartemen kecil miliknya.

Ketakutan itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat seekor rubah berbulu putih ukuran besar yang terdapat begitu banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya berada tepat 5 meter di depannya, dengan perlahan Naruto mundur dua langkah, tapi saat langkah ketiga sang rubah menatap Naruto dengan mata green emerald. Tatapan sang rubah membuat Naruto membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat.

Dengan sisa tenaganya sang rubah berlari cepat ke arah Naruto lalu melompat dan menerkam Naruto, Naruto mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cara memukul beberapa bagian tubuh sang rubah, hingga akhirnya sang rubah menggigit pinggang Naruto dengan taringnya.

"Aghh!" berteriak kesakitan pemuda berambut pirang lalu menghantamkan pukulannya kearah kepala sang rubah. Merasa sudah lepas dari cengkraman sang rubah, Naruto memegang pinggangnya yang habis tergigit oleh sang rubah dan mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan nafas tersengal-sengal,

"Fuck! Makhluk apa itu! Ukurannya tidak wajar?!" Naruto terus saja berlari untuk menjauh dari sang rubah.

Sang rubah yang terpukul oleh Naruto menatap kepergian Naruto yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, _'Aku serahkan semuanya padamu anak muda'_ kata sang rubah dalam hati, tidak beberapa lama tubuh sang rubah mulai bercahaya dan menjadi kepingan-kepingan cahaya yang terbawa oleh angin malam.

Tidak berapa lama dari tempat kejadian sang rubah menggigit Naruto, muncul sosok seseorang dengan wajah tampan dengan warna mata berwarna red ruby dan taring tajam di mulutnya yang siap merobek siapa saja yang melihatnya, "Akhirnya kau mati juga Ashura." kata sosok tersebut, "Perburuanku kali tidak akan ada yang mengganggu lagi!" sosok tersebut begitu senang karena perburuannya tidak akan ada yang mengganggu lagi.

Di apartemen milik pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto sang pemilik apartemen sedang mengobati luka akibat gigitan dari mahkluk yang menurutnya ukurannya tidaklah wajar, "Shit! Makhluk apa tadi itu! Gigitannya sakit sekali!" umpat Naruto yang memasang perban di bekas gigitan pinggang kanannya.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah memasang perban, mata Naruto terasa begitu berat, "Lebih baik aku tidur, semoga saja tidak bertemu makhluk seperti itu lagi." harap Naruto menutup matanya.

~•~

Melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa pemuda pirang mengambil sepeda yang terparkir manis di pinggir apartemennya, menatap sepedanya Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kamu akan berubah menjadi motor yang keren." Naruto memang anak orang kaya, ayahnya pemilik perusahan terbesar di Tokyo, tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto menjadi anak manja, sudah beberapa tahun Naruto mengumpulkan uang dari hasil kerja sambilannya di kedai ramen, sedikit lagi uang tersebut terkumpul, dan akan Naruto gunakan untuk membeli motor yang di idam-idamkannya, "Semoga saja Sasuke ada di kampus." mengayuhkan sepedanya Naruto menuju kampus.

Banyak masyarakat kota Konoha yang menyapanya, Naruto memang cukup di kenal di kalangan masyarakat Konoha, memasang headphonenya Naruto mengayuh dengan senang, entah kenapa kini tubuhnya lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

Universitas Konoha, sebuah lembaga pendidikan yang cukup terkenal di kota Konoha, lembaga tersebut tidak kalah bagusnya dengan Universitas Todai yang ada di Tokyo.

Pemilik Universitas Konoha adalah Senju Tsunade yang merupakan walikota di kota Konoha. Wanita berusia 50 tahun lebih tapi masih memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti wanita 30 tahun itu juga merupakan kerabat jauh dari nama klan ibu Naruto.

Memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir, Naruto berjalan santai untuk menuju lokernya, banyak teman-temannya yang menyapanya, hingga akhirnya sebuah rangkulan melingkar di pundak Naruto, Naruto menatap seseorang yang merangkulnya.

"Ku kira kau akan di tahan satu hari penuh di sel dingin itu Sasuke." berkata sinis Naruto memukul perut Sasuke dengan pelan, hingga Sasuke berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan, "Itu untuk ide gilamu yang kemarin."

Mendapat pukulan dari sang sahabat, Sasuke menyengir tanpa dosa, "Aku yakin kamu menikmati itu semua Naruto." dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi Sasuke berkata seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabat pirangnya.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan horor, andai sang sahabat bahwa dirinya terkena gigitan makhluk yang entah itu apa, pasti Sasuke tidak akan berkata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa Itachi menghukummu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pikirannya tentang kejadian semalam.

"Tidak! Berkat Sersan Asuma, Itachi tidak memarahiku." Sasuke menaruh barang-barangnya di loker, detik kemudian Sasuke memandang sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata violet sedang bersama pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik.

Naruto mengikuti pandangan mata sang sahabat, dan dirinya menangkap sosok gadis bernama Himeka Shion sedang bersama pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, pemuda tersebut bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu mesra. Inuzuka Kiba adalah mantan sahabat mereka berdua dulu, karena ada suatu masalah akhirnya mereka tidak bersahabat lagi.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, masih banyak gadis cantik di kampus ini." pandangan Naruto beralih kepada gadis pirang panjang bermata aquamarine, "Contohnya Yamanaka Ino itu, kalau tidak salah dia selalu menunggumu menyatakan cinta." tunjuk Naruto dengan gerakan mencondongkan kepalanya kearah Ino.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, dapat di lihat gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang memiliki bola mata aquamarine tersipu malu ketika Sasuke menatapnya, "Cantik sih, tapi tetap saja hanya Shion yang dapat membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan."

Tidak ingin menambah penderitaan hati Sasuke, Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke dan mengajaknya memasuki kelas pertama yang mereka berdua ambil.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk kelas. Aku tidak mau Kurenai-sensei marah-marah tidak jelas ketika kita berdua telat masuk kelasnya."

Yūhi Kurenai adalah dosen yang mengajar bahasa bahasa inggis, bahasa inggris di kampus Universitas Konoha adalah satu mata kuliah wajib, Senju Tsunade selaku pemilik kampus ingin kampusnya menjadi bertaraf Internasional.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, sahabatnya memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah hatinya yang sedang menderita.

~•~

Memainkan pulpennya pemuda berambut pirang memikirkan kejadian tadi malam, menghiraukan penjelasan sang dosen, Naruto menatap kearah jendela luar kelas, merasa ada yang aneh dengan penglihatannya Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

_'Shit! Apa yang terjadi dengan ku.'_ Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas dua sosok yang sedang berbicara di luar jendela kelasnya, yang lebih parah Naruto bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua, mengorek telinganya untuk memastikan bahwa dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

_"Tsunade-sama, kami dari pihak kepolisian menghimbau agar para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi tidak keluar atau pulang pada malam hari." pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi mengatakan pesannya yang di berikan oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen selaku kepala kepolisian setempat._

_"Apa karena kasus pembunuhan itu Kakashi-san." Kakashi mengangguk. Tsunade paham, sudah satu minggu lamanya banyak terjadi pembunuhan di kotanya. Para korbannya mendapatkan luka-luka yang fatal, di tambah lagi ada beberapa korban yang bagian tubuhnya terpisah. "Terima kasih atas himbauannya Kakashi-san, kami akan segera menyampaikannya saat pulang nanti."_

_"Terima kasih kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Tsunade-sama, banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku di kantor." Kakashi membungkukan badannya. Memakai topi polisinya Kakashi beranjak dari tempat tersebut lalu menuju mobil polisi._

_Menghela nafas berat atas apa yang terjadi di kotanya, Tsunade meninggalkan tempat tersebut, "Semoga saja pembunuhnya cepat tertangkap." harap Tsunade._

Itulah pembicaraan yang di dengar oleh Naruto, dirinya tidak percaya kenapa dirinya bisa mendengar itu semua, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kembali sang dosen yang sedang menerangkan. penglihatan dan pendengaran Naruto sudah normal kembali.

_'Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi.'_ batin Naruto. Sejak kejadian semalam tubuh Naruto terasa ada yang tidak beres.

Lain Naruto, lain pula dengan Sasuke, sang bungsu Uchiha itu sedang melamun. Dirinya masih tidak rela ketika Shion memilih Kiba di banding dirinya, yang lebih parah adalah ketika dimana Kiba menjelek-jelekan Sasuke di hadapan Shion.

Mereka berdua memang menyukai gadis yang sama, dan mereka berdua sepakat untuk bertindak sportif dalam merebut hati seorang Himeka Shion, tapi sepertinya Kiba tidak bertindak sportif dengan menjelek-jelekan Sasuke di depan Shion. Karena kejadian itu, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bersahabat lagi dengan Kiba.

_'Mungkin benar kata Naruto, aku harus bisa membuka hatiku untuk gadis lain.'_ Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana Yamanaka Ino sering tersipu malu ketika berpapasan dengan dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa untuk melakukan itu sangat susah sekali di lakukan oleh Sasuke.

Semua mata kuliah Naruto sudah selesai, ketika Naruto mendengar ucapan Tsunade dari speaker di setiap sudut kampus membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya, karena Tsunade mengatakan bahwa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di harapkan agar tidak pulang larut malam, karena kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini belum tertangkap pelakunya.

Naruto merasa was-was, pendengaran dan penglihatan tadi nampaknya bukan sebuah halusinasi semata, mencoba menyangkal Naruto bergegas pergi ke kedai ramen di mana dirinya bekerja, tidak lupa berpamitan dengan sang sahabat.

~•~

Di kedai ramen milik Ichiraku Teuchi tempat dimana Naruto bekerja, dengan senyuman hangat Naruto melayani setiap pembeli yang datang kedalam kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

Banyak pelanggan yang puas dengan pelayanan yang Naruto berikan, tidak hanya menyiapkan ramen-ramen, Naruto juga memberikan beberapa solusi tentang menu yang akan di ambil oleh para pelanggan.

Kejadian tadi terulang tadi lagi, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi, indra penciuman Naruto terasa lebih tajam dari biasanya, dirinya bisa mencium aroma parfum milik salah satu pelanggannya yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba memeriksa penciumannya.

Dan benar saja, Naruto masih bisa mencium parfum pelanggannya yang berjarak 5 meter darinya, di tambah kini Naruto bisa mencium berbagai macam bau yang di miliki oleh para pelanggan.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres Naruto berpamitan kepada Teuchi untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar. Di dalam kamar mandi Naruto menatap cermin yang berada di depannya, detik berikutnya mata Naruto yang tadinya berwarna blue sapphire berubah berwarna green emerald.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada warna matanya, mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali mata Naruto berubah kembali menjadi blue sapphire.

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto menyalakan keran dan membasuh mukanya, tidak berapa lama dirinya menghela nafas panjang, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto. Dirinya merasa menjadi sosok lain ketika seperti tadi. Pendengaran yang tajam, penglihatan yang tajam hingga indra penciumannya yang bisa mencium bau hampir semua pelanggannya tadi.

Merasa sedikit lelah memikirkan itu Naruto mengangkat kaosnya untuk memeriksa luka yang di terimanya tadi malam. Di bukanya perban di pinggang kanannya dengan perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa luka tadi malam sudah menghilang begitu saja tanpa bekas.

Badan Naruto bergetar hebat, segala keanehan yang terjadi dalam dirinya hari ini membuat Naruto merasa takut, yang bisa di lakukan Naruto kali ini adalah berteriak kencang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?!"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Mungkin cerita kali ini tidak bagus di mata para pembaca, tapi saya harap para pembaca mau memberika saran ataupun kritik untuk kemajuan setiap Fanfiction yang saya buat. Untuk Fiction **Realization** saya masih dalam pengerjaan karena idenya sempat menghilang entah kemana.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!


End file.
